Requim Of Shattered Dreams
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: Soul proposes to Maka one night after going on a date but on their way home they get into a horrible car accident.
1. The Accident

I stand there in the rain staring at what had befallen my friends. This was suppose to be a time of joy and happiness, not grieving and sorrows. The world had seemed to fallen apart as I wonder what are we to do now?

_**The Requiem Of Shattered Dreams.**_

This was most surely the happiest day in Maka's young life. She had been waiting for his moment ever since she and Soul had fallen in love and started to date. He had proposed to her. It was no real surprise to many though they have been dating for many years now and their love had been put to the test on a few occasions as well. They didn't plan on getting married right away, Maka's father would literally blow a major fuse. No we would seriously lose his mind to know his little girl was getting married. They merely wanted to take their love to a new level and engagement seemed like the perfect step.

On this beautiful night, Soul had taken Maka out to a wonderful expensive candle-lit dinner then to the movies. For the grand finale he took her to the very top peak of Shibushin to go star gazing. It was there under the full moon that he asked her to marry him. Needless to say Maka was speechless. She eagerly accepted his proposal and smothered him with kisses. They spent several hours in pure bliss before returning home.

The road back was under construction so they took a detour. It was a twisty and hilly road but Soul was a pretty good driver. This seemed a bit familiar to Soul but he didn't really worry about it. That's when all hell broke loose. One of the tires blew out and he lost control of the car. It began to swerve on the road when it crashed through the barricade at the edge of the road. As the car fell to the ground this is when it hit Soul. This is exactly the same place where his parents died a long time ago when was little. He remembered seeing it on the news that one night he was told to stay home while his parents went out for awhile and he was left with his brother. That was the last thing that went through his mind before he was enveloped in the darkness.

_**CRASH!**_

A passing by car had stopped seeing the wreak and called for an ambulance. A few minutes later they arrived and pulled the two from the ruined car and rushed them off the hospital.

Chrona was on her way out of the hospital. She had gone for her monthly check up and have a quick little chat with Stein and Marie who now worked there. She was almost to the door when it suddenly burst open. Paramedics were rushing through carrying two stretchers. Things like this had happened before, but something caught the pink haired girl's attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glimpse of a familiar pigtail of blond hair. The paramedics where gone in a flash as Chrona ran over to the emergency room desk.

"Um....e-excuse m-me.." she said a bit nervously. "C-Can you tell me who...those two...patients were? The ones just carried into the emergency ward just now!"

The desk attendant looked up.

"Are you friend or family?"

"Fr-Friend..."

"I'm sorry but unless you're family or their names have been released, I cannot give you that information." with that she coldly brushed her off.

Chrona turned away sadly rubbing her arm. She quietly muttered to herself about the damn hospital policy. The pink haired girl then suddenly got an idea and carefully snuck back down into the hallways to look for Stein or Marie and hopefully they could help her in what she wanted to know. The pink haired girl was careful of not to get caught by anyone continuing to make way down the long corridor.

She finally came to some stairs and quickly rushed up them before bumping into someone.

"Whoa Chrona...what's the rush?" A female's voice came.

Chrona looked up, there stood Marie looking down at her worriedly.

"I need...your help!"

"What do you need help with?"

Chrona explained what she saw and what had happened at the front desk with the attendant. Marie's eyes slightly widened giving the pink haired girl a nod.

"I'll help you come with me!" Marie said leading her into the back room.

They finally reached the room where all the record of the patients are being kept in many draws of files. Marie opened one of them and went through it mumbling random peoples last names that beginning in "A" when she suddenly stopped coming to see one familiar name in the files. _Albarn Maka_. Pulling it out Marie looked through it and read through what information they had already.

"Chrona...you were right. Maka is here and it seems she was with Soul and they got into a horrible car accident." Marie said sadly.

Chrona's eyes went very wide and instantly filled with tears starting to cry. The blonde haired nurse pulled her in hugging her tightly.

"It will be awhile till we'll know the full damage of the accident. Come back tomorrow and I'll let you know everything ok?"

Nodding her head Chrona turned and walked out the hospital her head hung low. The poor girl really didn't know what to think about whats happened to her dear friends. But on that night she couldn't sleep a wink. Sitting in the corner of her room Chrona hugged the pillow to her chest crying into it afraid of what the outcome will be tomorrow.

Morning came fast, Chrona was so very tired not having slept a wink all night long. The sun shone through the window and let light shine into her room. When she saw this and realized it was already daylight the pink haired girl stummbled to feet nearly falling heading out the door back towards the hospital. She arrived moments later, Marie was waiting for her at the same place they had met but her eyes showed sadness in them.

"Marie...? What is it...?"

_End of Ch 1_


	2. Bad News

Chrona broke down into tears once again from the information Marie had given her. It was awful far more worse then the girl could of imagined. She had hoped it wouldn't be as bad as she said it was. It couldn't have been true...it just couldn't. Leaning up against the wall the girl sobbed, Marie comforting her the best she could.

"Chrona...i'm sorry about this but we'll do our best to save her...alright?" Marie slightly smiled with a reassuring tone in her voice.

Pulling her into a tight hug she held onto her for awhile till she calmed a bit more and stopped crying.

"I have to get back to work now Chrona...I'll see you later alright, and remember what I said. Oh and if you want to go visit Maka she's down the hall in room 608 and Soul is in the next room in 609." she said before walking away.

Being alone now the pink haired girl shakily pulled out her cell phone from her pocket dialing the first number that came to her mind.

_**Ring! Ring! **_

"Can someone get that please!?!" called a male's voice from the other room.

_**Ring Ring!**_

A long haired blonde walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came the voice from the receiver.

"M-Miss Liz-chan?"

"Oh hi Chrona-chan. What's up?"

Holding the phone closely to her ear Chrona tried to hold back from starting to cry again. Her voice shaky.

"M-Maka...and Soul..."

"What about them?"

It went silent for a moment, that's when Liz had the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach almost making her sick.

"Did...something happen?" she asked worriedly.

"...They...got into a horrible car accident!" Chrona cried.

"WHAT!?!!" Liz nearly shouted into Chrona's ear.

Liz's eyes went wide her hand placed over her mouth in disbelief she felt her stomach dropped through the floor. Patti who was close by looked over at her sister seeing she was almost about to cry it seemed.

"Chrona you at the hospital?" Liz asked.

"Yeah..."

"Alright, call the others, I'll be there as soon as possible then you can tell us everything. Bye!"

"Bye."

Liz hung up the phone and made a dash to the closet to get her jacket. Patti followed closely behind her tilting her head.

"Sis what's going on!?!" she asked curious as always.

"Maka and Soul are in the hospital!"

Patti gasped.

"Why!?!"

"They got into a horrible car accident! Get your coat we're going!"

Kid walked into the room just having rearranging his room to a perfection of symmetry had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on now? Where you two off to?" He asked.

"Kid there is no time to explain again! But you have to come with us!!!!!!!!" Patti flailed.

Kid nodded.

"Alright."

They all made a dash to door.

It didn't take them long before they got there, the three of them practically ran all the way to the hospital. Liz was about to look for Chrona when a voice came from behind her.

"Liz-chan?"

Liz turned around to see her friend approaching them.

"Chrona! How are they?"

Bowing her head Chrona took in a deep breath. "Their car fell off a cliff... Soul will be alright, he just has a few cracked ribs and some bumps and bruises from the collision, but Maka..." Tears starting to form in her eyes again. "She got the brunt of the impact and the shock of the impact severely damage several of her internal organs. She...is in surgery right now, but...I don't think that there is...much they can...do for her.."

"Damn..." Was all Liz could say.

"Poor Maka and Soul!!!!!!" Patti whined.

Kid was just speechless at the news.

"But there is one more thing...." Chrona said quietly.

The three looked at her.

"Maka's pregnant..." she announced.

Those words hit Liz, Patti and Kid like a fright train.

"Come again?! D-Did you say she was pr-pregnant?!" Liz stammered.

"Oooooh! Baby! Hehehe!" Patti laughed.

"When did this happen?!" Kid asked.

"Well from what Marie told me...she was doing some examinations on Maka...then she snapped awake suddenly and told her to save the baby. She thought that Maka was delirious at first...but the tests proved positive. It must of happened recently...the embryo hasn't attached itself to the uterus yet and it might be able to be transplanted into someone else."

"Fine. When do we start?" Liz said.

Chrona, Patti and Kid were taken aback.

"What? B-But..shouldn't we wait...f-for the others?!" Chrona whimpered.

"Chrona, you said that Maka doesn't have much time left and I don't want to sit around arguing about who the surrogate mother is going to be while she dying in there! Now what do I have to do!?"

"Liz if you go through this you won't be symmetrical and..." Kid started to rant.

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she glared at him with flaming eyes.

"Tough shit! I'm going through with it!" she growled then let go of him.

"Wow sisseh is scarrrrrry!" Patti laughed now looking at Kid on the ground in depression mode.

Chrona knew very well she couldn't argue with Liz once her mind was made up. Besides Chrona would of been to afraid to do it, Patti is to young still, and Tsubaki probably wouldn't have done it so it was up to Liz to do so even though she was a bit nervous herself about it.

"Alright come on...this way." she said leading Liz down the hallway towards Maka's room. The surgery would soon be underway.

The rest of the group minus Liz where sitting in the waiting room when Chrona came back in.

"Chrona where have you been?! What's going on?!" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

Black*Star sat silently next to her while Patti was still trying to comfort the distraught Kid still on the floor.

Chrona explained to them what was going on with everything and this gave Tsubaki a chill down her spine, Black*Star was slightly devastated.

"You guys can go visit Soul if you want… he is awake. But Maka will have to wait till later when they finish with the transplanting. "

They all nodded and went down the hall to go see him.

_End of Ch 2  
_


	3. What Are We To Do Now?

Soul looked up to his friends as they entered the room.

"Yo what's up?" he called out weakly.

"Soul! Buddy your alright!!!!!!!" Black*Star cried out jumping onto his friends bed gripping him into a tight hug.

"Ow ow ow OWWWWW!" Soul winced as Black*Star hugged him a little to close to his cracked ribs. He lightly pushed him off.

"Oops...sorry!" He sweatdroped rubbing the back of his head.

"Just watch where you squeeze sheesh." he grumbled.

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Have any of you heard how Maka is doing?" Soul asked.

Chrona said nothing thinking quickly of what to say to Soul.

"She's in surgery. I'll let you know as I find out how she is doing."

"Thanks."

"Come on guys lets go so Soul-kun can rest." Chrona said.

They all nodded as Chrona lead them out into the hall shutting the door behind her. Yumi looked at her.

"You were hiding something in there. You do know how Maka is."

Chrona leaned against the wall, sighing she looked down.

"Maka's dying." she muttered.

"You just didn't want Soul to hear that his weapon and best friend was dying..." Blair mewled sadly cat ears going down.

"What's going to happen if he was to find out?" Patti asked sadly.

Tsubaki didn't like all this sad talk decided to change the subject.

"Where's Liz?"

"She's with Maka..." Chrona said.

"Eh?" the other two who just got there looked confused.

"Maka is pregnant and Stein and the other doctors are trying to transfer the embryo into Liz-chan."

After having a lengthy talk about what has been going on they all settled back down in the waiting room while Chrona went to go check on Liz and the others.

Chrona peaked in the recovery room to find Liz sloshing the water in her cup.

"Hey Chrona. How's Maka?"

Chrona took a seat next to Liz's bed.

"They've done all they can for her. Maka's father is with her right now and he is seriously freaking out bawling like crazy. But how are you?"

"Well, I feel like a female cat who had a very busy night with the fellas."

"Eh!?!"

"I'm on a major hormone rush from all those injections they gave me. Aside from that, I guess i'm feeling alright."

Liz took a sip of her water then set it down to the side.

"So, how are the others handling this mess?"

"As well as could be expected. I've been trying to shield Soul from finding out about Maka's condition as best I can."

"I can understand. I'm sure that if he where to find out he would surely loose his mind. What do you think would happen if she died?"

"I really don't know...but I wouldn't know how to deal with it..." Chrona whined rubbing her arm lightly.

Chrona and Liz talked for about a good hour then she got up.

"Well i'm gunna go check up on Soul-kun i'll be back in a bit to check up on you again soon." Turning she left the room.

"Alright, bye!"

Everyone was silent in the waiting room. Patti looked to the floor quietly.

"Um...if Maka died...who would be leader of our team?"

They all sat pondering over Patti's question until the obvious hit them all at once.

"Liz!" the all exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Yumi said pushing her glasses up a bit.

They all looked over at her.

"If Liz is pregnant she isn't going to be able to fight for nine months until the baby is born. It's to risky if she fought now and got hurt cause it would inflict serious damage to the fetus."

"Right..." everyone sighed.

"Then maybe Tsubaki can do it!!" Black*Star said standing on top of one of the chairs people now staring at them awkwardly.

"Besides she is with the one and only Black*Star the one who will surpass God! YAHOO!!!!!"

"Sit down!" Kid mumbled pulling him back down by the shirt on this butt.

"Ow!"

Tsubaki laughed a bit.

"I could possibly do it...I mean until Liz is able to take over after she has the baby."

"What about Chrona-chan!? She is strong toooo!" Patti pointed out. "Or maybe Kiddo-kun could lead!"

"Yes then everyone and everything with perfectly symmetrical!" Kid sparkled.

All the others groaned.

"What!?!"

"I hate to interrupt your little discussion, but I think someone needs to take Chrona home." Soul was leaning up against the wall.

Kid and Black*Star quickly rushed to his side.

"What the heck you doing up!?!" Kid asked.

"Yeah dude you should still be resting!" Black*Star added.

"The doctors said I could move around as long as I took it easy. Besides Chrona is rather tired and needs to get home to rest."

Yumi got up from her seat.

"I'll take her Soul."

"Thanks Yumi..." he said handing her the keys to the apartment. "She can stay at our place for tonight."

Yumi nodded.

"Alright lets go get her."

"And get you back to bed!" Kid added.

"Yes Nurse Kid!" muttered Soul.

Kid sweatdroped.

Yumi quietly unlocked the door and went inside. She laid the sleeping body of Chrona on Maka's bed and tucked her in. She sat beside her brushing a few strands of Chrona's bangs away from her face. She sighed then peered outside the window the moon.

"We've done all we could Chrona-chan...there is not much more we can do now but wait to see what happens from here." she said softly to herself. "You've done so much and everyone is so grateful. You've been there since the very beginning and never left their side. You worked so hard and deserve a nice rest now. Good night Chrona and have sweet dreams." Yumi whispered to her.

Getting up she walked out of the room and went downstairs.

_End of Ch 3_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
